Trapped
by DigiBleach
Summary: So what happens when the Flock get a message to help save someone. What happens when the Akasuki get the same message. Now add Ocs and insanity and you got one funny tale that follows.
1. Prolouge

**Digi: so yeah this is a completely random fic I wrote.**

**Kass : Of course Digi what else would you do?**

**Keiko: I don't know maybe she'd make more pics of you for an amv or something**

**Kass: Keiko you...**

**Digi: Okay on to the Disclaimer!**

**Kass and Keiko: Digi does NOT own James Patterson's Maximum Rise, Naruto or Emiko who belongs to TwiAniJayFan. Please do not sue. Oh but she owns her own ideas like us!**

**

* * *

**

**SOS, May-Day, ****¡****Ayuda me!, Help ME!**

"Digi are you completely sure you want to do this? I mean Keiko is a genius in all but…" A small girl with long brown hair that spiked out at the ends eyed the purple-ette.

"Aw come'on Kass you should have faith in Keiko, and besides… I have no idea how to install the new system." The taller brunette turned away and walked over to where her purple companion was typing away vigorously at a large computer mainframe.

"Soo Keiko… how much longer until our new base of operations is all secured?" Digi walked past the machine a few times and stared at the binary codes running across the screen.

"Very soon Digi-chan but it's going to be a while." The girls magenta eyes glowed brightly from the amount of confidence she had in herself.

"Umm I hate to break up your love moment Keiko-nee-chan but we have a visitor." Kassandra pointed to the small blonde girl eating a bowl of ice cream topped with sugar, syrup and ever type of gummy imaginable.

"Hey Digi-tan! Twi-san sent me over here! And look I got a whole bowl of ice cream for doing it." The girl's bright yellow-green eyes sparkled as she ate the disgusting concoction.

"So what's Mi-chan doing? (Digi: Emiko refers to Keiko by her middle name) Probably making something for her boyfriend?" The little girl mused as she took yet another mouthful of the sundae.

Keiko tensed at the words she spoke but continued to work after the scowl Digi was giving her. It was only a matter of time before the system was done and she would be able to have her go home.

"So Emiko why did Twi send you over here?" Digi walked over to the little girl who's smile was all too innocent.

"Well… oh that's not important! It was something about delivering something or other. The box is in the kitchen if you must know." Emiko continued eating her ice cream and sat on the tiled floor.

"Ugh Kass can you make sure that that these two don't kill each other while I walk to the other side of the base?"

"No promises remember their ninjas and I'm well a soccer player I really don't have any powers that I know of. Kass walked over to the recliner that was in the corner and began reading a manga.

"So Keiko-chan how would you react if I told you that Mashiko-kun and I were going on a date this Friday?"

"Keiko slammed her hands on the keypad and turned her fiery eyes towards Emiko. "What did you say!"

Suddenly sirens were heard throughout the compound and Digi came running into the main computer room where red light were flashing and the screen had a count-down clock across the screen.

"What did you do Keiko!" Digi's hazel eyes were glaring at the purple haired girl with anger.

"Umm well… Emiko got me mad and then that happened!" Keiko pointed to the computer screen which had less than two minutes left on the clock.

"Do you guys even know what you've done!" Digi started shaking Keiko and Emiko by their shirts.

" I didn't do anything! Mi-chan and her anger management issues have caused this issue." Emiko said with a pout on her face.

"No it was Emiko's fault!" Keiko yelled back, obviously ignoring the cold angry look Digi was giving her.

"Umm Digi…" Kass tapped Digi's shoulder, but got no response as Digi was still trying to strangle the two characters.

"Digi… Yo earth to DigiBleach aka the Itachi and Kouichi obsessed fan girl who has way too many rpcs to count." Kassandra waved her hand in front of Digi's face.

"What Kassy!" Digi's face was red with anger and looked like she was going to explode.

"Umm Digi you may want to look and the monitor. And please don't call me Kassy." Kassandra pointed to the computer with an annoyed look on her face.

"Huh? DigiBleach put down the two girls, and walked over to the monitor and read what was on the screen and then backed away from the computer.

"Umm Kass do you have your laptop on you?" Digi said with a pained look on her face, as though something terrible just happened.

"Sure why?" Kassandra took the blue camouflage laptop from her backpack, earning weird expressions from the other two. "What?"

"Hey Digi-chan what are you doing?" Keiko asked, as the three girl crowed around their teenage superior.

On the screen their were several e-mail addresses to various parts of the world and several words written in the Subject area. Upon reading it, they saw what digi was typing:

To: The world and others

Subject: SOS! May-Day! !Ayuda me! HELP!

Dear reader,

My characters were installing a prototype very expensive and very protective security system for our secret base. I know the whole point of a secret base is to not be known but… WE ARE TRAPPED IN HERE! I don't know how but my super genius accidentally locked the whole inside of the base with no means of escape for at least a week. You might be saying "Oh it's just a week what harm could it do?" Well plenty! I have two Ocs one of whom is not mine and loves to bug my OC Keiko and well let's put it to you this way. I'm not caught up on my jutsu yet so both me and my other Ocs Kassandra are in deep trouble. Please don't make me beg more. Help us before it's too late. I'll give a reward to the persons who come to save us.

With Gratitude,

DigiBleach

Oh and PS I should warn you that…..

The girls stopped reading, as Digi pressed the send button at the top of the page. As soon as the messages were sent, Digi sat the laptop down, and started running around the base like a manic. This was not good at all.

* * *

**DigiBleach: Wll that was interesting *Plays with golden bracelet on wrist***

**Keiko: Hey where did you get that?**

**Kass: Digi does this have to do with someone from Christmas?**

**DigiBleach: Umm See yay and don't forget to review! *disappears in puff of smoke***

**Kass: What is with her and ninja stuff?**


	2. The Calvery Has Arrived, Or not

**DigiBleach: So yeah this is still day 1. Yes day 1. Whatever happened in the prolouge let's say happened in the morning. okay?**

**Kassandra: I think they get it Digi.**

**Emiko: Digi-tan I hope I'm not here too long.**

**Keiko: I hope you're not here too long either.**

**Kass: why do I get stuck with ninjas? Why?**

**DigiBleach: Would you rather be with your boyfriend?**

**kass: '#-#' Umm...**

**DigiBleach: Good! Now time for reviews! Go for it! Keiko!**

* * *

**Dmobi: Aww flowers Digi loves them(Digi: mmm they smell so pretty) And We'll see you soon. ^^**

**Slopp Doggy: Umm thanks...^^; and really? Well go right ahead. (Digi: We are screwed)**

* * *

**Yay! The Rescue Party? **

I was hopeless searching Google for any and all information about Itex and the school. Lately there has been weird activity and since Dr. Crazy and amphibious Chu were still out there, there was no telling what was going on in the world. Oh did I forget to mention that We have another bird kid with us? Yep we're so special. And by we, I mean the Flock our special little name to all of us bird kids plus dogs. We were created, or at least I was, to save the world, and I still have no idea what I'm supposed to do, but hey I was never a let's plan everything out sort of person. Well to get back to where I was I was searching the net hopelessly when I found a weird message coming from the mailbox at the top of the screen.

"Ugh it must be Fang's mail for his blog." I rolled my eyes and decided to clip on it anyway. What? No harm no foul. Get it foul? I amuse myself too much.

When I was reading the message I couldn't believe my eyes. One there was some person who hacked into Fang's email!. Two The kid clearly needed to see a doctor cuz they wrote Ocs and jutsu down, and if I remember correctly those are fictional things. Well so were flying kids but we are totally more explainable than this.

'Max not everything in the world needs logic to work' My voice said to me.

What you've never heard of a voice in the back of your head that is not your conscience? Well you're not missing out and before you ask no I am NOT schizophrenic.

'Now what were you saying voice?' I hoped for some piece of info that was not like a fortune cookie.

"You can not make assumptions about someone you haven't met. Beside that you need to make many connections. This is one of those connections.' The voice said in it's usual monotone voice.

"Oh really? Then tell me where I'm supposed to go!" I yelled back expecting to get some answer in return, but only heard my own thoughts.

With that I headed to the living room where the Flock was watching Spider Man 3 or something.

"Okay guys we have a new mission." I said in my normal leader voice.

"Where to now?" Gazzy aka Gasman moaned, seeming to really not want to leave his movie.

"Is it to a mall or some fashion out-let like in Paris? Oh I loved when we went to Paris. Can we go there again? I would really love to go shopping and…." My favorite strawberry blonde saved all of our ears as Iggy kept his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Where to?" Fang said in his usual quiet voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh Max? Where are we going? I've never heard of that place before is it far?" The voice of my favorite, get ready: mind reading, mind controlling, fish whispering, shape shifting, gill having, genetic jack pot known as Angel and trust me, she wasn't one.

"What's Angel talking about?" Dylan the super cute, super-model looking boy who is supposedly my other half and is a total newbe at flying, looked at me with confusion.

"Guys we are going to the Land of Rain!" All sets of eyes except Iggy because he's blind were on me.

"Umm Max I'm all in for practical jokes in all but this is a bit too far-fetched for even you!" Iggy looked in my direction exactly which always creeps me out.

"I don't care what you guys think, but we are on a rescue mission which means we all have to go. Even if this place sounds totally bogus."

"Alright let's move out!" I lead the Flock outdoors and we unfurled our wings.

"We're on our way to the Land of Rain!"

* * *

Pein was looking through the latest e-mail that the Akasuki had gotten for jobs. There were the usual assassinations, robberies, and ransom jobs as well as other lame jobs that paid really well like babysitting some kids from deadly assassins it was kind of ironic. Suddenly a new message appeared on the screen. The subject seemed too desperate, and Pein just deleted the mail without a second thought. As he was about to leave his room, TobiGB came in.

"Hey Pein could I use your computer to check my e-mail. My computer is currently MIA and I really need to check it." GB smiled at the spiky haired ninja.

"Fine make it quick. I don't want the others getting the idea that they can just waltz right in here and use the compute whenever they want."

"Thanks!" GB typed into his email account swiftly on Pein's computer. "Pein come over here quickly!"

"What?" Pein walked over to GB and looked at the screen. "So...?"

"DigiBleach is in trouble, we can't just let her be stuck there for a week."

"I say let her. There is nothing in it for the Akasuki so I think we should leave it be." Pein started to walk out of the room, clearly annoyed from the request.

"You know she's in the area, and she did say there would be a reward. So why don't you tell the guys about it and see if they will help. Hey, if anything,Digi might be able to set you up on a date with Sora. You know Digimon is her favorite series next to Naruto." GB said with a smile on his face hoping Pein would take the bait.

"Fine maybe she'll relieve us of Tobi's annoyance for once." Pein said, walking into the hall, going to gather his men for the meeting.

All of the Akasuki were waiting anxiously for their leader to arrive in living-room for their meeting, and he was taking his sweet time getting there. Itachi sat on the couch looking emotionless as ever with his partner Kisame sitting on the floor polishing Sadehame with some weird gunk. Deidara was fauning over his artwork yet again, which this time was a clay statue of Harauhi, the captain of the SOS Brigade, while Sasori was playing with a puppet of Jeri, from Digimon Tamers, that he made especially for her. Hidan was still covered in blood from his last ritual, and Kazuku was counting all of the money for the fifty-ith time today literally. Tobi was busy on the ground playing with an origami paper flower Konan made for him, while the artist in question was sitting next to Itachi on the couch watching television. Zetsu on the other hand was somewhere hidden among the plants of the living-room, and no one wanted to know why... Finally GB and Pein entered the room.

"Un. Why are we here and interrupting my art? Un." Deidara yelled at Pein.

"We have a new mission, and before you ask it in NOT I repeat NOT an assassination!" Pein said clearly and calmly although it was clear to see that he was annoyed.

"What?" Everyoe but Zetsu, Itachi,who always remains cool, and Tobi, who was still busy with the flower, yelled out.

"It seems one of the fangirls that GB invited to his parties is trapped in her secret base, and now she needs our help to get her out. So we are to infiltrate this base, rescue her and then collect the reward and leave. Got it?"

"What type of reward! If it was one of those stupid guests, then we should let them pay for all of the expenses that we had to go through to pay for them!" KAzuku said with greediness and rage.

"No! DigiBleach is the one giving out the reward so it is up to her what it will be. It might be a small amount of money, or an item of some sorts, or even just an invitation to stay at her base. Whatever it is we are NOT going to make her pay for all of the leftover party expenses if there are any." GB said with a stern tone in his voice, not wanting to let the Akasuki memebers have the idea that his friend could be tricked into doing something she wouldn't want.

"Alright let's move!" Pein said, and all of the Akasuki members plus GB disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"MAx are we there yet? I'm getting really hungry and flying without food makes it worse. Is there a Burger King aorund or some shop I hope they have milkshakes, like chocolate milkshakes, I really love when they..."

"Nudge please be quiet it's hard to hear where I'm going when you are blabbing on like that!" Iggy said in a rather annoyed and tired tone.

"Yes because we all know how blind you are." I said sacastically.

We had been flying for almost five straight hours and it was almost time for a pitstop in my opinion but the yammering of the Voice saying we are almost there. It was incredibly annoying. Especially when Nugde goes about fashion when she gets bored, Angel asking me what we were going to do when we got there, Total our talking dog asking if he could get a present for Akila as a sovienir, Gazzy I didn't even want to know what he was talking about, while Iggy was yelling at everyone else to be quiet. The only two who said nothing were Dylan and FAng, Fang was wll Fang dark silent mysterious and my everything. Wait you didn't hear that. And Dylan was just doing it to either get on my good side or make Fang angry, I couldn't tell yet.

'Max you're here.' My Voive said to me, giving me an enormous headache.

I used my raptor vision and saw a the outter portions of a doorway that was hidden behind the growth of many trees and covered by what looked like rain.

'How can there be rain over one secotion of land and not be moving?' I thought to myself.

"Guys we're here." I said confidently.

"Max look over there!" Gazzy yelled to me, pointing at a group of people who were wearing black robes with red clouds on them, and weird looking chinese hats.

"Alrigth guuys. Let's head down and see if they are enemies. Got it?" I said getting all heads nodding in agreement.

"Good. Let's head out!"

* * *

"Deidara do you really think that using your dynamite clay on the base is a good idea? I mean you might hurt someone who's inside there." GB said concerned, not really knowing what his friend migth say if her base was ruined.

"Un Stop talking to me about my art! It will make a giant explosion that will destroy everything! Un" Deidara said excitedly, wanting to blow up the base right away.

"Diedara we CAN'T do that. Remember they have to be alive. So that a No go on destroying the whole place." Pein said sternly to Deidara.

"Hey Sempai! Look Tobi sees birds. Tobi sees big birds!" Tobi said jumping up and down hyperactively.

"What!" Deidara looked up and used his eyescope, and saw humanoid looking creatures coming rigth for them.

"What are those things?" GB said a little confused.

"I don'tkow but everyone stand guard if they attack kill them. Got it?" Pein ordered his men who nodded their heads.

After a few minutes the creatures landed infront of them. Everyone was surprised, whether they would show it or not, to see winged children in front of them. The one in the middle seemed like the leader, she had wavy brown hair with sunstreaks running through it (DigiBleach: I'm guessing some sort of dirty blonde the book changes her hair constantly), next to her was a tall olive skinned boy with piercing black eyes that could almost rival the Uchihas, then the tallest was a strawberry blonde who was standing on her left, and behind them were a few other kids. A little girl with curly locks of londe hair, and a boy who looked almost the same as her. Next to them was a mocha colored girl and another tall blonde with a winged black scottie in his arms.

"Who are you? And what are angel's doing in front of Dig's base? Are you Digi's Guardian Angel's?" Tobi said curiously, causing most of the Akasuki to sweatdrop.

"Who are you? And how did you know of this base?" Pein said to the kids, ignoring Tobi's comment.

"I can ask the same thing to you." The girl in the middle said, confirming Pein's belief that she indeed was the leader.

"We are here on a B-Rank rescue mission." Konan said calmly, answering the girl's question.

"And how do we know if you're lying?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't. So what are you going to do?" Pein said in return.

"Flock . Prepare to fight." She said confidently 'I hope I'm not underestimating them.'

"Alright. Now watch the explosion of my art Un! **_Exploding Clay Jutsu! _**" Deidara shouted, and released the seals on the bombs.

"Deidaera no!" GB yelled, as the explosion was underway.

After the smoke cleard, the Akatsuki and the Flock found themselves behind bars and underground.

"Get me out of this cage! You whitecoats are all the same!" The leader of the winged kids yelled. (Digi: Yes this is OOC for max don't say anything please)

"Ugh Deidara I told you not to use your bombs. But wait where are we?" GB asked unaware where he or his comrades were.

"It looks like we've been captured." Kisame said irritably, looking for his sword.

"You! You guys caused this! You were in cahouts with the whitecoats too weren't you!" The girl yelled at the Akasuki.

"Max calm down your getting jittery." The tall ravenhaired boy said to the girl, calming her a bit.

"Well it's really clostrophobic here." Max said really annoyed and almost scared.

"HEy! Hello! Is anywaon there?" A little almost teenage girl with pinstraight brown hair that spiked out at the ends came into the room.

"Are you DigiBleach?" The tall blonde teenager (Digi: It's Dylan) asked.

"Ugh you're the rescue party. Great Digi sure knows how to pick people. Especially ones that get caught in the security." The girl said obviously annoyed.

Wait if you're not Digi then who are you?" The Leader MAx asked strenly.

"Her name is Kassandra Ishida she's Digi's main Digimon OC and she has quite the temper from what I heard from Digi. So everyone don't make her mad." GB said to everyone.

"Yeah that's right. So you must be TobiGB Digi talks a ot you a lot. She says you're a great friend and even better handler of the Akasuki. So I'll get you guys out." Kassandra walked over to the cage the Akasuki was in and took out a large ring filled with keys. "Though it might take a while."

"Great the (DigiBleach: I don't like writing this just so you know but it's part of the character so...) Fucking Bitch has nothing better to do then send another one to get us out. I'm going to sacrifice her to Jashin once I see her." Hidan lashed out, yelling at Kassandra.

"What did you say?" Kassandra said twitching.

"I said you Fucking little b-" Hidan started again but was stopped by hand of sasori.

"Hidan watch your mouth, or we might just be stuck in here for a longer amount of time." Sasori said glaring at Hidan, who obviously didn't care.

"Well at least Pinoccio knows what to do." Kassandra hissed, and took out a key and tried opening the door.

"Wait we're ninja we could just use an escape jutsu to get out." Zetsu's white side said.

"No this cage seals off all chakra from the inside." The black side said.

"Digi? Digi can you hear me?" Kassandra spoke into her cell-phone.

"Hi Kass did you figure out what happened?" Digi said through the phone.

"Yeah the calvery arrived." Kassandra said sarcastically.

"Be right there." Digi said then hung up.

In a matter of minutes the door to the room opened and standing there was DigiBleach.

* * *

**Digi: Okay that's it!**

**Keiko: Hey I wasn't mentioned at all!**

**Kass: And I played a lame part.**

**TobiGB: Nice being in your story Digi thanks! ^^**

**Max: I had like no lines!**

**Fang:...**

**Digi: Whatever and thanks GB! So here's a preview of chapter 2.**

* * *

Standing in the doorway was a girl with shoulderlength brown curly hair. She had a smile on her face and her brown eyes looked around the room with excitement.

"Hi guys GB and the Akasuki already know me but to the Flock I'm DigiBleach. You can call me Digi and it's nice to meet you!" The girl said with a huge grin and gave them a thumbsup.

"Hey Digi sorry we couldn't make it sooner!" GB said apologetically.

"No prob you're an amazing friend, now lets see if I can open the door...

* * *

Digi: Okay that's it Read and Review please!


End file.
